Sahabat
by masamune11
Summary: Apa yang ada di pikiran Milo ketika menghadapi Camus yang bangkit dari kubur dengan sebuah eksklamasi pengkhianatan terhadap Athena? Karena apa yang disampaikan dalam kata-kata belum tentu kebenaran dalam bentuk utuhnya.


**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

**Sahabat**

Oleh _masamune11_

* * *

><p>Padahal, niatannya hanya untuk menengok Athena di kuilnya.<p>

Milo dari Scorpio hanya berniat seperti itu pada awalnya; menunaikan salah satu tugas yang sudah wajib dilaksanakan oleh seorang saint emas. Bagaimana dirinya bisa melindungi Athena jika ia tidak mengetahui keadaan dari dewinya sendiri, bukan? Hanya dengan bekal itu saja, ia menyeret kakinya dari kuilnya sendiri untuk menaiki setiap pundak tangga.

Niatannya tetap tidak berubah, bahkan ketika kakinya membawa _saint_ kalajengking ini menembus kuil ke-9 dan 10, kini tidak bertuan. Niatannya masih di tempat yang lurus—untuk menemui Athena, untuk memastikan keselamatan Athena, dan untuk menjaganya dari marabahaya yang mulai menjalar dari kuil-kuil yang berada di bawah.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika dirinya sampai di dalam kuil kesebelas.

Milo hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan tersebut—besar, tidak bertuan, tak bernyawa, namun membuatnya rindu akan suatu kekakuan yang menjadi kerangka kekuatan _Sanctuary_. Setiap kali dirinya berniat untuk melangkah lebih jauh, kakinya takkan bergerak dari tempat itu, seakan sebuah arwah penasaran tengah membekukan kakinya dengan es tidak terlihat.

Selalu ada pilihan untuk melangkah maju, atau tetap diam dan mengagumi apa yang tengah terjadi.. dan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dalam momen ini, Milo memilih opsi kedua, karena kakinya kaku; kuil ini seakan meminta dirinya untuk mengembalikan tuannya. Setiap batu yang bertumpuk dan membentuk bangunan menangis, mungkin karena kuil ini lebih tahu akan fakta menyakitkan yang akan dihadapi pemuda ini.

Kuil ini berteriak agar dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Athena.

Perasaan itu hanya datang sekilas, seperti raungan menyedihkan yang berusaha menyayat hati untuk membuat mereka yang ada di sana melupakan tujuan awal mereka, namun gagal. Ketika perasaan itu hilang, kakinya kembali hidup; perasaan dan pikirannya kembali, dan hanya ada satu nama yang bisa ia lantunkan sebelum kembali berjalan melalui satu-satunya arah yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan tujuannya.

"…Camus."

Milo menghela napas panjang. Mungkin, cosmos yang terasa begitu jauh itu hanya perasaannya. Mungkin, apa yang dikatakan alam bawah sadarnya—bahwa Camus masih bisa mendengar, melihat, dan mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lakukan sejauh ini—ada benarnya. Hanya saja, Milo sebagai seorang _saint _tidak pernah mengakui itu sebagai sebuah kebenaran. Yang mati akan tetap mati, terus ditakdirkan untuk tidur selamanya. Yang mati tidak akan kembali dan hanya menyisakan memori indah akan apa yang sudah dilakukan orang tersebut.

Yang mati telah meninggalkannya dengan perasaan skeptik.

* * *

><p>"Yang kulihat di sini bukanlah musuh. Dia adalah saudara bagi kami, dan namanya adalah Gemini Kanon."<p>

Sosok yang ada di belakangnya itu seharusnya mati di tangannya, terutama setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama dia berdiri melawan mereka semua. Kanon pantas mati, namun ia rela mati demi Athena. Itu cukup. Karena itulah, Milo berjalan pergi dan menutup pintu dari kuil Athena. Tidak melihat ke belakang, karena Milo tidak memerlukan pembuktian yang lebih daripada apa yang sudah ia berikan.

Satu tujuannya selesai. Satu perjalanannya akan memaksanya untuk kembali melewati kuil itu sekali lagi; kuil ke-11, kuil Aquarius, dan kuil yang sudah tak bertuan, mirip dengan beberapa kuil yang ada sebelum dan sesudah kuilnya sendiri.

Kini, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Detik itu juga, Milo merasakan sesuatu yang hilang, karena sensasi tersebut hanya akan muncul ketika kakinya melangkah ke dalam kuil tersebut. Sekarang, bahkan dengan Milo berdiri di tengah bangunan tersebut, ia tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya cosmo yang tertinggal di setiap batu-batu penyusun tembok dan lantai. Tidak ada rasa dingin yang membekukan kakinya.

Mungkin dirinya sudah kebal dengan cosmo orang yang sudah mati, hingga ke satu titik di mana ia tidak merasakannya lagi? Instingnya mengatakan justru sebaliknya. Ada yang salah.

"…Beginikah caranya kau memberitahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang _salah_? Astaga, Camus, bahkan _cloth-_mu itu sedingin orang yang dulu memakainya," celetuknya sendirian. Milo sudah sejak awal mengantisipasi keheningan, karena takkan ada yang akan menjawabnya. Camus sudah tiada, mati dan hilang bersama dengan es yang ia banggakan. Mati di tangan muridnya.

"Oh, aku takkan bersedih untukmu, tuan es," tambahnya lagi. "Kau yang memilih jalan ini. Aku sebagai sahabat hanya bisa mendukung keputusanmu, toh."

…

"Apa yang kulakukan, hah?" Milo menghela napas panjang dan membuat kakinya kembali melangkah untuk keluar dari kuil Aquarius. Setiap senti eksistensinya mengatakan bahwa kata-katanya pasti sampai. Mungkin, rasionalitas yang dibawa oleh Aquarius Camus sedikit tertinggal pada dirinya, karena sisi logikanya menolak mentah-mentah ada orang yang mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Bangsat kalian semua!<em>

Ia murka. Belum pernah dirinya merasa semurka ini di hadapan musuhnya. Belum pernah, karena ini kali pertamanya ia berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang awalnya bersumpah untuk setia pada dewinya. Sekarang, apa yang ia lihat? Tiga orang yang berdiri dengan susah payah karena indera yang sudah dilucuti hingga nyaris habis. Hasil perlawanan Virgo Shaka hingga penghabisan napasnya sebelum menghadapi _Athena Exclamation_.

Perbuatan pengecut.

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja melihat semua ini _terjadi_, Mu?"

_Sudah sejauh mana kau jatuh? Bangsat kau, Camus!_

Dalam rentang kehidupan manusia, akan ada satu titik di mana setiap aksi muncul karena kemarahan. Perasaan tersebut bisa dijadikan bahan bakar untuk meningkatkan cosmo seorang _saint._ Di saat seperti ini lah, instingnya bekerja, apa yang ia katakan penuh dengan emosi, dan apa yang ia inginkan… adalah agar tiga orang ini jatuh ke tanah, diam, mati, dan meminta pengampunan dari _saint _Virgo yang sudah pergi mendahului mereka semua. Jika jawaban dari kebangkitan mereka adalah kematian, Milo akan mengantar mereka sampai di pintu masuk dunia bawah tanah dengan bantuan _Scarlet Needle_nya.

Di saat yang sama, kemarahannya bercampur aduk dengan rasa terkhianati. Mengapa dari semua musuh yang perlu ia hadapi di jalan Athena, mengapa _Camus_ harus berdiri di hadapannya? Mengapa sosok itu berani saja berdiri dan menyatakan bahwa ia meminta kepala Athena sebagai ganti kebangkitannya?

Apa ini jeritan yang ia rasakan ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam kuil Aquarius tentang kebenaran yang ia tidak anggap benar?

Dalam sepersekian detik kelalaiannya, Milo gagal melancarkan _Antares_, karena, bahkan dengan Camus berdiri di depannya, dia tetaplah saudara baginya. Milo tidak mampu membunuh saudara seperjuangannya sendiri, bahkan agar dia meminta pengampunan dari saudaranya yang lain. Kelalaian itu nyaris membunuhnya, karena Saga berhasil melukainya dengan serangan pamungkas.

* * *

><p>Athena mati.<p>

Klarifikasi; Athena memilih untuk mati, karena mereka bertiga menginginkan dewinya mati. Athena, dewi yang selalu ada dan mendukung _saint-saint _nya dalam suka ataupun duka, memilih untuk meninggalkan apa yang ada di dunia.

Jika ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, itu adalah membunuh mereka bertiga di sana. Dengan leher Camus di tangannya, melakukan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Cukup dengan satu cengkeraman keras yang bisa menghancurkan tulang belakang, dan Camus akan terkapar tidak berdaya, kembali pada sisi tuannya sekarang.

"Bangsat! Apa yang kau harapan dari semua ini, Camus!"

Cukup. Meski Athena memilih untuk mati, jika mereka bertiga tidak kembali dari makamnya, mungkin dewinya tidak akan memilih jalan tersebut. Dengan demikian, jika saja mereka tetap di alam barzah, mungkin Shaka masih bisa berdiri di antara mereka semua.

Tangannya tidak mampu memberikan serangan akhir, terutama ketika ia sendiri menyadari pandangannya yang buram. Milo bukan jenius, tapi dia tahu sendiri akan perasaannya—bahwa apa yang mengalir dari pasang matanya adalah air matanya sendiri.

Persetan dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Tiga hal penting miliknya telah mati: teman yang ia hargai, dewinya, dan respeknya pada tiga orang yang memakai surplice sebagai bentuk kebanggaan mereka. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Pergi ke dunia bawah tanah dan meminta keadilan pada dewa bawah tanah?

'_Milo… maaf.'_

"MAAFMU TIDAK AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN ATHENA, CAMUS!"

Teriakan itu bahkan membuat Mu berjengit di belakangnya, terutama ketika tangan Milo sudah keburu melemparkan sosok yang ada di tangannya ke pilar terdekat. Cosmos-nya sudah terbakar besar, terima kasih karena ledakan emosinya tadi. Cukup sekali, tepat ke jantung; Milo hanya perlu menaikkan jarinya, menunjuk sosok tersebut, dan melancarkannya.

Membunuh. Ia akan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Butuh berapa hal yang mati malam ini? Berapa?

"Sesali perbuatanmu di neraka, Camus—"

_Kau tidak hanya membunuh Shaka malam ini, keparat…_ _Bagaimana dengan perasaanku sebagai sahabatmu?_

"SCARLETT NEED—"

"Milo!"

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Milo sedikit tidak mengerti. Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _saint_ yang dilatih menjadi bagian dari jajaran keemasan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Mu sudah mendirikan sebuah tembok tembus pandang tepat di depannya. Bersyukurlah kata-katanya belum selesai, karena sebuah _Scarlett Needle _yang diarahkan pada jantung hanya akan membunuh seseorang.

Dalam kasusnya, ia bisa saja mati di tempat karena serangannya akan mental berkat _Crystal Wall_.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Milo!" Suara Mu membuat dirinya mara lebih lanjut. Tenang? Bagaimana dia bisa tenang ketika dewi yang harus mereka lindungi mati karena tiga orang ini bangkit dari kubur? Bagaimana bisa Milo menahan diri dari menghancurkan mereka satu per satu dan—

"Milo… sabarlah sedikit lagi."

—detik itu juga, Scorpio Milo menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin membunuh mereka bertiga, karena tangan Aiolia yang menempel pada bahunya tidak sekedar diam. Aiolia bahkan harus mencengkeram bahunya untuk mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan.

Aiolia ingin membunuh mereka semua.

Mu akan menghentikan mereka semua dari saling membunuh—karena ada yang lebih penting. Hanya dia setidaknya yang masih memiliki cukup kesabaran dan ketenangan untuk menghadapi ini.

Jika Saga tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang _baik_, Milo akan membunuh mereka semua, membawa roh mereka kembali lagi ke dunia ini kemudian membunuh mereka lagi—hingga dirinya puas.

* * *

><p><em>Apa ini akhirnya?<em>

Semua bagian badannya menjerit kesakitan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ah, ya, Rhadamanthys berhasil menghindari serangan pamungkasnya dan melempar mereka bertiga dari pijakan seharusnya. Ah, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Ah, dia juga tidak lupa melihat kilat hijau menyelimutinya. Kalau tidak salah, itu kali terakhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

…tapi dirinya masih bisa berpikir. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Descartes, ia yang berpikir masih ada di dunia. Di tengah ruang gelap yang tampaknya tidak memiliki awal dan akhir, Scorpio Milo memang sempat berpikir bahwa di sinilah kehidupannya akan selesai.

"Hal pertama yang kau pikirkan adalah Descartes? Aku heran."

Memang tidak ada cosmo yang muncul, tidak ada ras dingin yang menusuk, tidak ada yang muncul secara konkret di hadapannya, namun ia ingin sekali percaya bahwa suara yang muncul ini memang nyata. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin mempercayai bahwa pikirannya berusaha meyakini fenomena ini sebagai kenyataan.

Tapi dia takut.

Dan Milo mendongak, menemukan sosok berambut kebiruan tersebut menatapnya balik, lengkap dengan ornamen-ornamen dari perangkat _cloth_ Aquarius. Setengah bagian dirinya lega karena sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini mengenakan _gold cloth_, bukan _surplice._ Sisanya merasa sedih karena figur yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah berupa bayangan belaka. Dewa-dewi, mengapa dia harus dipermainkan oleh pikirannya sendiri? Bukankah tugasnya sebagai seorang _saint _belum selesai? Ia masih ingin melindungi Athena yang sudah pergi ke dunia bawah. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Mereka semua harus—

—karena itu, mengapa Camus tidak bisa menghilang saja dari hadapannya? Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

"Camus. Kalau aku melihatmu di sini, berarti aku sudah mati?"

Sosok Aquarius tersebut menimbang-nimbang opsinya untuk berkata-kata atau tidak, kemudian memutuskan setidaknya Milo berhak mendapat jawaban—meski ia ragu bahwa jawabannya adalah benar. "Sepertinya begitu," nadanya kaku, namun penuh dengan perasaan miris.

"Oh."

Hening sesaat.

"...tapi aku tidak boleh mati," sebuah hembusan napas—jika Milo memang bisa bernapas di tempat gelap ini—dan bahu yang menurun lesu karena rasa kegagalan. "Athena membutuhkan para pejuangnya… Kami tidak boleh mengakhirinya di sini," lanjutnya lagi, dan kembali mendongak ke arah Camus.

"Athena membutuhkan kita semua, Camus."

Camus hanya memberikan salah satu senyum mirisnya kembali, seakan berharap bahwa kata-kata sosok yang ada di hadapannya memang bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Aku tahu, Milo," jawabnya dengan nada memelas. Namun, ketika Camus yang berbicara, Milo menangkapnya sebagai sebuah tanda kepasrahan—tanda bahwa dia sudah menyerah dan terlalu lelah untuk terus maju.

…_dan sampai mana kau akan terus _jatuh_?_

"…pasti ada jalan keluar dari sini, bukan? Oh, dan tidak melibatkan membuat _deal_ dengan Hades. Sudah cukup mereka semua membuat kita menderita," Milo memulai racauannya lagi, tanpa sadar bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini sedikit berubah. Tinggi yang sama, armor yang sama, namun rambut kebiruan perlahan berubah menjadi hijau, disertai dengan sebuah ekspresi yang bukan milik Camus, melainkan orang lain.

"jadi, apa saranmu, Camu—?"

Mulutnya tiba-tiba diam, karena sekujur bibirnya kaku tanpa sebab. Es perlahan menjarah kakinya dari mobilitas, diikuti oleh tangan yang mulai membeku. Milo menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini, sebelum ia sadar bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Camus.

Mirip Camus, tapi tetap saja bukan.

"Cuma ada satu cara untuk bisa kembali kepada teman-teman kita: matilah kembali di dimensi ini, Kardia."

Telinganya menangkap jelas suara tersebut—suara yang bukan Camus. Berpuluh pertanyaan mulai menyeruak di dalam pikirannya; Kardia? Siapa dia? Mengapa orang ini memanggilnya demikian? Apa yang terjadi dengan Camus?

"…sampaikan salamku pada Athena, Scorpio Kardia—bukan, _Scorpio Milo_."

Semua pertanyaannya akan pria ini buyar dalam ketiadaan ketika seluruh tubuhnya membeku dalam es abadi. Milo sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

…

Ketika terbangun dari kekakuan dan dinginnya cosmo dari _saint_ Aquarius tersebut, Milo bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya terkubur di dalam tumpukan es, bersama dengan Aiolia dan Mu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Meski keadaan ini tetap membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah (karena es yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seakan makan dari cosmo yang ia punya), ada sesuatu yang membuatnya masih bisa membuka mata.

Entah bagaimana, peninggalan cosmo dingin dalam dirinya dapat membuatnya bertahan sedikit lebih lama, hingga akhirnya panggilan Athena membangunkan mereka semua dari tidur panjang.

* * *

><p>"Pada akhirnya, kita memang tidak bisa bersama dengan Athena hingga akhir, eh, Milo?"<p>

"…tapi aku tidak menyesal, sungguh. Kita membukakan jalan bagi mereka untuk terus maju," jawab sosok yang ditanya, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Benaknya mengingat masa ketika mereka—_gold_ _saint_ Athena—menyatukan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan _Wailing Wall. _Ketika ia berpikir dirinya akan hilang dalam memori, awalnya Milo terdampar di dimensi hitam yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, Milo, entah bagaimana, kini duduk di sebuah kursi kereta mahal. Di depannya, duduk dua sosok yang saling identik satu sama. Jika saja yang satu berambut sedikit lebih biru, Milo tidak akan bisa membedakan mana yang Camus dan mana yang bukan. Sosok tersebut—ia mengaku sebagai Dègel, Aquarius sebelumnya—tampak lelap dalam tidurnya.

Di sebelah Milo sendiri? Sebut saja, Scorpio Kardia tertidur pulas layaknya bayi. Orang inilah yang menjadi pendahulunya—juga dirinya di era perang sebelumnya.

"…bagaimana caranya mereka muncul kembali?" Milo kembali memulai pembicaraan. Nada pembicaraannya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu, sekaligus heran. Milo bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan reinkarnasi atau sebagainya. Baginya, hal macam itu sepantasnya cukup diketahui oleh mereka yang percaya. Virgo Shaka, misalkan. Reinkarnasi, baginya, hanyalah omong kosong belaka, setidaknya hingga bukti konkret muncul di hadapannya dan tertidur pulas layaknya seekor anjing di pangkuan sang pemilik.

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita, di ruang hampa itu?"

"Ya?"

"Itu pembuka kunci ingatan."

Milo memberikan sebuah tatapan hoi-berbicaralah-dalam-bahasa-awam. Camus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda keheranan. Di lain pihak, dirinya juga sudah mengantisipasi jawaban semacam ini dari _saint_ Scorpio ini.

"Ini memang sebatas teori, tapi…" Camus berhenti sebentar untuk menyesuaikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin dirinya di-intervensi oleh sosok berambut biru ini secara sewenang-wenang. "Ketika seseorang bereinkarnasi, memori dari orang itu akan tersegel dalam bawah sadarnya. Segel ini bisa dibuka agar orang tersebut dapat melihat ilmu yang sudah ia dapatkan di kehidupan yang sebelumnya."

Kereta yang tengah mereka naiki memasuki terowongan, namun sinar lampu dalam ruangan tetap mengusir kegelapan yang datang dari luar jendela.

"Ruang hampa waktu itu," sebuah senyum kembali muncul dalam fitur wajahnya yang biasa kaku. Mungkin kiamat sudah dekat, karena Camus lebih sering tersenyum belakangan ini. Kata-katanya tetap meluncur jelas. "Itu adalah berkah dari Dewi Pasithea."

Milo berkedip beberapa kali kemudian mengangkat alis. "Dewi halusinasi?"

"Ya. Lucu bagaimana beliau curhat padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan memiliki target lain yang akan berhalusinasi jika Hades memutuskan untuk menghapus semua manusia di muka bumi ini. Karena itu, ia sepakat untuk membantuku."

"_Psah_, dewa-dewi dan motif mereka masing-masing! Aku berani bersumpah mereka hanya ingin tujuan mereka terpenuhi—"

Milo tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena kereta yang tengah mereka kendarai mendadak berguncang hebat. _Saint _Scorpio tersebut buru-buru menutup mulutnya melihat tatapan dingin dari sahabatnya itu. "Apa? Aku hanya menyatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Kereta berguncang lebih hebat lagi dan Milo memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dengan pasti.

"…ini masih daerah kekuasaan Pasithea, Milo," jawabnya dengan lelah sembari memijit sisi kepalanya. "Bicara jelek soal dia, dan mungkin kita semua akan langsung dikembalikan ke dunia bawah tanah. Dan dalam keadaan seperti, aku belum siap untuk dikirim ke sana."

Milo mendengus kesal dan mengenyakkan dirinya di tempat duduk. "_Fine_, aku diam. Lihat?"

Jangan salahkan Camus jika dirinya hanya membuat ekspresi yang-benar-saja-kau, karena Milo memang pantas mendapatkannya. Berdeham sekali, Camus akhirnya melanjutkan teorinya.

"Memori kehidupan lalu itu… adalah pedang bermata dua. Ada alasan mengapa sebuah segel spesial dipasang pada memori tersebut ketika seseorang bereinkarnasi. Mereka yang tidak beruntung—yang artinya segelnya lepas atau kesalahan lainnya—akan mendapat pengetahuan dari kehidupan yang sebelumnya dan dapat mengalami perubahan kepribadian secara besar-besaran. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ada seseorang yang bisa lolos secara nurani ketika dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dirinya mati."

"…dan hubungan memori ini dengan dua orang yang duduk di sebelah kita?"

"Aku baru mau membahas itu, Milo. Diam dan dengarkan," desisnya dengan tegas—sebuah tingkat ketegasan yang bahkan bisa mendiamkan Scorpio Milo sekalipun. Menghela napas panjang, Aquarius Camus menatap inkarnasinya yang duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Aku meminta Pasithea—memohon padanya—agar diberi jalan untuk bisa mencapaimu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti sahabatku sendiri, meski itu demi kebaikan yang lebih besar," lanjutnya lagi, menghindari tatapan Milo yang sedikit penuh simpati dan perasaan bersalah. "Aku ingin mengoreksi kesalahan yang kubuat—dan Pasithea memberikanku kesempatan."

"Ketika kau tekubur di Cocytus bersama dengan yang lain, Pasithea berhasil menarik rohmu ke dalam dimensinya. Aku? Sebut saja, Pasithea berhasil membuatku 'bermimpi' dengan bantuan Phantasos. Aku salut pada dewi itu, sungguh; suaminya adalah musuh terbesar yang harus kita hadapi karena sudah mengambil posisi sebagai penasehat Hades. Anaknya bisa mengkhianatiku dalam ketika aku tidak melihat, namun Pasithea memastikan bahwa Phantasos tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam."

Milo tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan racauan yang dilakukan Camus dibandingkan penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

"Di sana.. segel memori kita dibuka, Milo."

Komentar ini membuat Milo tersentak di tempatnya. "Tunggu, bukankah itu _berbahaya_? Kau sendiri yang bilang demikian!"

Kali ini, setidaknya Camus mengangguk dan setuju dengan perkataan _saint_ Scorpio yang dimaksud. "Memang berbahaya—dalam situasi normal. Di sinilah Phantasos bermain. Phantasos memberikan wujud daripada memori ini, dan memori ini memberikan identitas sebagai inkarnasi kita sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku membutuhkan sumber informasi dan pengetahuan lain agar bisa membantumu bangkit kembali dari Cocytus, setidaknya dalam beberapa menit. Karena sosok ini dibuat oleh Phantasos, sosok ini hanya ada di dalam dimensinya. Dengan kata lain—"

"—mereka tidak nyata?"

"…ah, Milo, tidak biasanya kau mengerti dengan cepat."

Milo mendengus ketika mendengar pernyataan ini keluar dari sahabatnya sendiri. "Kapasitas otakku tidak serendah yang kau bayangkan, Camus. Sifatmu itu sedikit melekat pada sahabatmu ini, terutama setelah kau meninggal."

"Oh? Aku bersyukur."

Kereta yang membawa mereka perlahan melambat, bahkan ketika mereka masih berada di dalam terowongan, sampai akhirnya kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti.

"_It's the end of the line, my friend._"

Milo awalnya tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Camus barusan, namun menghilangnya berbagai macam perabotan yang berada di sekitarnya sedikit menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud Camus. Ini adalah perhentian terakhir. Tugas mereka selesai.

"Setiap awal, selalu memiliki akhir, eh?"

"Dan di setiap akhir, selalu ada awal yang baru."

"Camus, kau makin terdengar seperti Shaka, kau tahu?"

"Bah. Otakmu saja yang salah, Milo."

Dan mereka semua terdiam, karena sosok yang ada di sebelah mereka berdua mulai berdisintegrasi dalam ratusan butir cahaya, menyelimuti keduanya dalam sebuah pusaran. Pada akhirnya, Milo tahu bahwa sosok tersebut hanyalah pencerminan dari masa hidupnya. Mereka… bukanlah dirinya 200 tahun lalu, karena Kardia kini hidup sebagai Milo, sama seperti bagaimana Dègel hidup sebagai Camus.

Dan kehidupan mereka pun akan berakhir di sini, di dalam pusaran cahaya ini. Milo bahkan bisa melihat dia dan Camus perlahan menjadi transparan, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Keberadaan mereka di sini juga hanya sebatas roh, dan mereka harus menghadapi pengadilan—seberapapun kosongnya ruang itu nanti di dunia bawah.

"Hei, ini mungkin akhir dari perjalanan, tapi apa persahabatan kita tetap berlanjut? Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu karena sudah bangkit dari kubur sekali dan berusaha membunuh Athena, lho. Kau harus membayarnya dengan mempertahankan persahabatan ini."

Milo hanya melihat senyum Camus dan tahu dengan jelas akan apa yang akan diucapkan _saint_ Aquarius tersebut.

"Bodoh."

Dalam bahasa Camus, Milo menerjemahkannya sebagai 'tentu saja'.

**[ Tamat ]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jangan tanya apa yang merasuki saya dalam menulis _fic_ ini, sungguh. Belakangan ini saja saya ber-RP sebagai Griffon Minos, yang bahkan tidak ada kaitannya dengan dua karakter Saint Seiya ini. Ah, tapi belakangan ini saya juga tengah menonton SS di _arc _Hades bagian Sanctuary. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dijelaskan, seperti apa yang terjadi ketika Seiya dan kawan-kawan mencoba mencapai Athena ketika yang bersangkutan bunuh diri. Akhirnya… malah kepikiran fic ini…

Pasithea adalah dewi halusinasi, ibu dari Oneiroi, para dewa mimpi. Ini menjadikan Phantasos sebagai anak dari Pasithea, dengan Hypnos sebagai ayah. Khusus untuk arc abad 20 ini, Phantasos… lebih memihak ibunya karena ibunya memaksa (apa perlu dibuat omake-nya ya?). Dan mengapa Phantasos, bukannya Morpheus? Karena secara peran dalam legendanya, Phantasos itu membuat _faux reality_, sementara Morpheus membentuk mimpi itu sendiri—mana mimpinya buat para pahlawan dan raja-raja saja. Kalau milih Morpheus, kesannya mereka berdua penting banget :P

Ah, dan ini fiksi fans pertama saya di ranah fandom ini… dan _tumben _bukan _crossover_. Mohon _feedback_nya? =w=/


End file.
